1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to road signal indicators. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for controlling signal indicators (e.g., lights), which in turn would enable drivers of vehicles (e.g., cars, trains, and the like) to control or adjust the speed of the vehicles.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, when there is a need for traffic management, such as road closed (red), dangerous condition (yellow), resume speed (green), etc. The maintenance crew for roads, railroads, and the like, typically employ flashing lights, such as yellow lights. The lights are supported by the ground, on a pole or on a barricade, and are placed in position while the maintenance crews are working or after they have finished working. The color of the lights, while disposed on the side of a road or railroad track, may not be changed (e.g., by radio waves) at a moments notice as conditions for travel change, to control the speed or direction of traffic.